


Cheer You On

by matchamaxi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Original Character-centric, Self-Esteem Issues, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: Piers' concerts were always high energy. But the new champion has even more energy than that.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Cheer You On

Lights, camera, rock. That's really all his concerts were, and Piers was more than happy with that. His songs were full of heart and emotion, so seeing the crowd cheer and scream along, hearing their voices rising above the music to sing the lyrics with him was like stepping through a portal into a completely new world. His heart would pound to the music, his eyes would sparkle, and as he belted lyrics and felt the burn of the stage lights on his skin, he never felt more alive. 

Except, there was just one thing that made him feel like he was flying. Something that took him higher than ever as soon as he laid eyes on her in the crowd, her hands clasped in front of her before her arms flung up into the air and her voice joined the cacophony of people around her. The champion herself, heart surely thundering under the shirt that was clearly emblazoned with his logo as she danced and cheered with the crowd. 

Piers felt more alive than ever, seeing Mykie dance and pour her own heart into words he had written for her months ago, overthinking every verse and word he wrote until finally he felt it was perfect, just like her. 

Her presence made him feel unstoppable, a force that could fight god and come out of the rubble smiling. But then, she just had that effect on people. He knew she'd be there, stalwart and strong in all the right ways, cheering him on. That thought lit an even brighter fire inside him, reflected in the high energy that crackled off his skin as he moved between songs and dragged the concert on into the early hours, gently bringing the show to a close with the softer side of his career. 

The crowd's voices faded as he took his bow and exited the stage, their voices still ringing in his ears as he retreated to the dressing room and wiped the sweat from his face. One of the stagehands provided him with water, and he waited patiently. It wasn't long before he heard a familiar voice, hoarse from screaming in the crowd, but still sweet as honey when it reached his ears.

"Babe, that was amazing! Fuckin' brilliant!" His smile surely reached from ear to ear as he turned around to face Mykie, who quickly found her way into his arms for the tightest hug she could manage. He squeezed her tightly, sweat and catching his breath be damned. 

"Oi, ya really enjoyed it, yeah?" Piers couldn't help how his heart skipped a beat when Mykie looked up at him, eyes squeezed shut from how wide her bright smile was. 

"Of course I enjoyed it, your concerts are always fucking bangin', babe!" Mykie's energy was contagious, and Piers felt the pride well up inside his chest as he picked the girl up and spun her around.

"Ya damn right they are, and I get all fired up seeing you singin' along in the crowd." Mykie pulled him into a kiss, warm and full of pride and love that Piers felt in his very core. He sat her down after the kiss, taking a minute to catch his breath and really take in his girlfriend standing there with him like she had hundreds of times before. 

In all the excitement, he hardly had time to register just how she looked. From the stage, he had only seen from her midsection up, and now that he paid close attention, he felt warmth rising to his face. 

Mykie was dressed like any proper rockstar, cropped merch shirt resting just above her belly button. His eyes travelled down and registered the lack of cover, coupled with a particularly interesting amount of fish netting. Piers was, after all, still just a man. And men had needs just like anyone else.

"You look amazing…" He finally managed, raising an eyebrow as he rested his hands on her exposed sides. Mykie smiled, knowing and mischievous as she wrapped her hands around each of Piers' wrists. 

"Why don't you tell me all about how good I look back at the hotel?" Mykie's eyes sparkled, and Piers felt like his stomach was full of Butterfree. She had a way of wiggling under his skin in all the best ways, probably more than even she realized. Speaking of skin, Piers was eager to see more of hers. 

"Lead the way, babe. I'm all yours for the rest a' the night." 

"Good, cause you're not leaving the hotel room until tomorrow's show." With that, Mykie turned and started off, hips swaying as she strode out the door, clearly knowing Piers wouldn't be far behind. How could he, when those hips where so damn hypnotic?

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a gift of Self-indulgent self-shipping for my friend kat over on twitter @ LuckyyKat


End file.
